Seeds of Change FFV novelisation
by t3h maniac
Summary: The novelisation of FFV. Some minor changes but generally true to the origional game. Opener is done.
1. prologue

**The Seeds of Change- FFV novelisation**

**FFV doesn't seem to get a lot of love in the fanfic community. Its not the most well known of the 2d FF's. So here goes a novelisation with a little prologue for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy V. It's characters, locations or plot devices.**

**---**

_Diary of Professor Cid. October thirteenth, 1982_

_This is a most curious discovery, throughout my research on the magical crystals that give us the four elements it seems that they are not at full power. I have been studying the fire crystal at Karnak for some time now and even though it can hold the castle together and grant fire to the world class black-smiths in the town, it can potentially do much more._

_Even modern legends of less than 100 years ago show that they were much more powerful, official research has only started recently and there is a large chance of over exaggeration on the tome's part. There is a startling difference of power._

_I myself have personally witness a slight drop in power from the fire crystal not 20 years past, what is curious is that the crystals don't appear to have degraded at all._

_Maybe a machine can be built, one that can restore them to their original strength. Think how that could change peoples lives. Fire when you want it with little to no effort to control. The purification of water through the crystal in Waltz could be used to repel monsters. Not to mention the advancement of ship speeds in the wind crystal near Tycoon can be manipulated._

_This may take a while but with support from the monarchies this project of mine will revolutionise our way of life, for the better of course._

_Also, I have to help Mid with his mathematics homework, he seems to be struggling a bit with the more complex algebra and calculus._

_---_

_Entry, march twenty sixth, 1989_

_Its done! The fire crystal amplifier is up and running and what a difference it makes. Tools, weapons and chemicals are easily produced. Its remarkable how we ever managed to live without that machine in place. Maybe I can use it to power a new, high velocity ocean-going vessel. But first the amplification machines for Waltz and tycoon must be set up. I have made some improvements to the original machine design for it to be less noticeable and bulky. Those giant pipes in the Fire crystal room are a safety hazard._

_---_

_Entry, June thirtieth, 1994._

_Dear lord, what ever have I done?_

_---_

**There you go, hope you like it. There maybe a few changes to the original game canon but nothing major. Review please.**


	2. I: Ground Zero

**Seeds Of Change**

**Ground Zero**

**The true story begins. well the introduction of it anyway. This is just the opener.**

**---**

"Father?"

In the royal chambers of Tycoon castle a princess was woken up by a familiar sound. The sound of the royal dragon. The princess was slender in build with unnatural pink hair, no-one knew where that colour came from.

She slowly made her way up to the grand tower, rubbing her eyes. She saw at the top a man dressed completely in sapphire blue armour by the dragon.

"Reina. You shouldn't be up this early, it's not good for you."

"Neither should you father." she said in a joking manner. He let out a slight chuckle.

"Unfortunately I must leave, there is something wrong with the wind. I must inspect the wind crystal in the shrine to the north." the king said, petting the dragon. It growled slightly, shaking its head.

"Must you?" She asked trying to conceal the sadness. She always hated when her father left, ever since Sasha was lost at sea.

The king moved onto the dragon. "Yes my dearest daughter. I must, but do not fret. I shall return." He turned back towards the open skies. The dragon set off from Tycoon and towards the shrine.

---

In the vastness of space, a meteor slowly moved towards the planet.

---

_The best laid plans of Mice and Men_

_Gang aft Ally_

_And leave nought but pain_

_Instead of promised joy._

_If the will of man should lead him to that which balances the earth_

_No matter if his intentions are of old or of new_

_Death would plummet from the skies._

_A time of dark ages past will renew._

The words of the prophecy rang in the king of Tycoon's head. It had all gone wrong once discovered in the library of the Ancients. The scholars instantly assumed that it was the crystals that it referred too. They had tried to destroy the amplification machines in Karnack and had such brought upon them the wrath of the Queen.

A series of earthquakes soon followed barring the kingdoms Tycoon and Waltz from accessing the industrial Leviathan that was Karnack, with or without a dragon. The crystal inspectors from there who often used to guarantee that the machine was working in order stopped coming and people began to wonder if all was well. So far, individual search parties sent to the shrine had shown no negative results and Waltz was having no difficulty with the amplification.

But now… things were different there was defiantly some difference with the wind. If the crystal had been damaged the side effects could be dire.

"Onwards Binky, to the Wind Shrine!" The King Commanded. The dragon growled slightly, it wasn't too keen on the name. It was the princess' idea.

---

The Meteor accelerated towards the planet. Smashing smaller rocks out of its path.

---

"You mean he just up and left?" The chancellor asked, panic in his voice but he was trying to restrain himself. He had to organize things around here.

"Yes. He said there was something wrong with the wind, he left with Binky." Reina answered, her toe, drilling a hole the floor.

There was muttering behind the chancellor, he turned towards the offending advisors and shot them an icy glare. He knew what the muttering was about.

"Then we'll have to send a team to find him. It won't take that long by boat but if he's using his dragon he'll be a sizeable distance ahead of us," He pondered. "I will personally lead the team and… Reina?" He asked suddenly becoming more sincere.

"…Yes?"

"Please do not leave the castle, this will be a difficult time for Tycoon. We cannot afford the possibility of the monarchy being lost." The teenage girl slowly nodded her head but she did not speak.

"I'll prepare a vessel sir." Said one of the royal guards.

"Good. We'll leave as soon as possible."

---

The king arrived at the Shrine in the centre of a forest, the undergrowth was slowly creeping up the walls. He shook his head as much as the royal helmet would let him before striding in to the shrine and heading for the crystal room.

The crystal room itself was ornately decorated. Silver and blue was the definite theme to this room with the crystal at its heart. The floating and rotating jewel was shielded from direct interference by a weak force field, a by product of the amplification process. The field started to fade slightly.

"What? No!" The King shouted as the field dropped, the crystal stopped rotating and a huge crack splintered it. A gust of air released hit the king back with a force of a hurricane. He had to grip the west pillar to prevent him being blown down the stairs. Leaving him easy pray for any goblin who was feeling lucky.

He clawed himself back towards the crystal jut in time to see another crack propagate through the mystical material. Leaving an X engraved, before the wind crystal shattered. Releasing all its energy to king Tycoon.

Binky flew away.

---

"Captain!" A young pirate with a purple bandana shouted towards a cabin aboard a ship.

"Arrr… what be it?" The occupant growled.

"The sails have gone all slack cap'n! Its like wind don't exist no more!"

"…"

"Cap'n?"

"WHAT?!" Was the bellowing cry from the cabin. The door was forcefully shoved open, the door colliding with the pirate sending him sprawling across the deck. The person known as the captain rushed out. Hair as purple as the other's bandanas. He looked at the sails to find that they were indeed, slack. Strange, in these waters with the wind crystal it was almost impossible to get becalmed.

"Tis a bad omen for sure cap'n." Said another, slightly older pirate.

"Arr. Ready plan B and return to hide out." The captain ordered before returning to the cabin. "There be some unpleasant business to attend to."

"Yes cap'n!"

---

Princess Reina was becoming worried. Ever since the chancellor left the wind had died down a lot more, the issue at the wind shrine may be serious and she wanted to help! She took it upon herself to defy the chancellor. She found a knife in the kitchen area. Tied back her pink hair and left the castle. Little did she know that she was about to cross paths with a strange phenomenon.

---

The Meteor entered the atmosphere, burning up slightly but continued its decent towards the planet. More specifically, towards the valley connecting Tycoon castle with the nearest village outside the castle's view.

The rock drew ever nearer to the ground unaware of any other activity. The collision noise shook every inch of the Valley. The force sending a nearby princess into unconsciousness.

And in a small forest nearby it woke up one certain traveller and his chocobo.

---

**Okay so that's the first bit of the story out the way. Writers block is being a bitch to me at the moment so that's why very few of my fics have been updated recently. But I am still alive!**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
